The Renegades: Chapter 2
The Renegades: Chapter 2 Diana's P.O.V My name is Diana Vasquez. If you want to know where I am, I am in San Francisco, California. Me and many others have been made into slaves after the titan won the war 20 years ago. So far, I was incredibly lucky for not losing my v*r*i*ity because it has been 20 years since I was captive in this very place. Anyways, I'm instructed to build Kronos's palace that will stand at Mount Othrys, and where he will reign supreme, but someday, I hope to escape from this place. But despite the slavery, the slaves have enough to eat in here, and the quality is quite high. The demigods are able to eat well so they can just continue to resume working. Some of them just saw no point of surviving so they refrain from eating. But however, Kronos didn't like those kind of people. Sometimes, the guards have to force them to eat. If anyone is curious about how it all started, here's how. The titans have waged war against the gods for the third time and this time the titans have more trick up their sleeve. I was one of the people that participated in the last stand. Flashback The situation is dire. I kept blasting the monsters with everything I got, and they didn't seem to end. I controlled the celestial bronze swords, bow and arrows and send them flying at the monsters. Some demigods beside me also participated in the last stand. They charged forward, and the monsters just kill them easily, because they are still amateur. Putting my centuries of magic traning into practice, I levitated the corpses of the demigods that had just charged the monsters, and made them into a living weapon, as I ordered them to fight monsters until he drops. I drew my bow and imbued my arrow with explosives, then I fired about 7 airburst arrows at the front of the monsters and an explosion about 4 meters in diameter on every arrow is seen. I raised my hands and the fallen demigods rise again as they begin to fight under my spell. They fight only for 30 seconds before dropping down dead again, and as soon as that happens, I lowered my hands and raised them again and their gauntlets, equipments and magic items started to float around in the air, and I made them to form a formation of large circles and they begin charging. As soon as I clenched both of my hands, a plasma bolt fired at the group of monsters and they disintegrate immediately. I could have sworn it hit a couple of mortals or demigods. I continued to do that with the monsters, and that decimated most of the monsters. I was able to hold on for 30 minutes in here, and it really gave the gods more time to prepare for their very last stand in Olympus. I continued to command the gauntlets that are flying in the air to fire more plasma bolts at the monsters, killing more monsters. But this one demigod caught me off guard. He actually flanked me from behind, and he wasn't a big guy. He was just about 16 years old. Anyways, he tackled me from behind, and that caused my magic to cease on the magic items and other items. I quickly turned around and punched the boy in the face and he flew 30 meters away. Just as I was about to resume my last stand, a laistrygonian giant held me and twisted my hands behind my back, and then he got on top of me. All the other monster got on top of me as their weight stacked up on my body. Then the monster applied some kind of cuffs on me and then I was forced to watch Olympus crumble. End of Flashback Since Kronos have seen what I could do, he decided to put me to work in this environment, and Atlas was watching me. I'm sure after about 20 years, their armies might have forgotten about what happened at the last stand. Any demigods in this area that works sloppy and argue with the authorities gets punished, and no one wants to get punished, especially when the punishment is near. Magic is not allowed here, so I practiced them every now and then, out of this area. Anyways, I've heard that they have resembled a small team called "The Renegades." This could be my way out of this slavery. I continued to carry heavy bricks. Usually they can only be carried by cranes or heavy tractors, but Atlas decided to use me instead since Atlas has seen what I could do along with Kronos. I carried the heavy bricks on my shoulders and I climbed up. It was exhausting, and I bet it would be even more exhausting if I hadn't ate enough food. I settled the brick beside the floor of the castle and I stepped out and stood up. The other slaves then proceeded to carve the bricks to make it neat and nice, on the honor of Kronos. I went down again, and this turns out to be a 200 ton wide beick that I have to carry I guess it would be used as flooring, seeing it's so wide and thick. . Atlas had declared that the walls must not have any dent in it or else the one who made the dent will be punished. I picked it up, and then I went all the way to the middle and lifted it. It was heavy, but I can manage. The heaviest thing that I had lifted up is a 4000 ton train. I walked up the mountain again but I lost my balance and the brick accidently grazed the earth below. I continued making the journey up hill, hoping that Atlas didn't see what just happened. Once I made it up hill, I settled the wide floorlike brick on the floor. Just then, Atlas came over. "I saw what you did back there," Atlas said. Oops... busted. I guess it's time for me to make a run for it. I ran away from him, but he caught me in his grasp. "Bad move... you shouldn't run from a titan, especially when you know he's stronger than you." I was placed on the brick with rough surface and Atlas readied his whip and started whipping me hard. I screamed as loud as I can since it hurts so much. Yes my skin might be densely armored, but the materials used for the whip and how strong he is whipping me made it hurt so much. After 2 minutes, after my body was covered with red lines from the whip, Atlas told me to get back to work, and not to make a single mistake. As I returned, the other workers are surprised. "How did you survive?" "What?" I asked, surprised. "How did you survived being whipped by Atlas? Almost all people died from his whipping." Now that tells me that there have been numerous people that worked here made a mistake. They received a harsh beating from Atlas, and they all suffered broken bones and puncture to internal organs. I was waiting for my chance to escape to the group they call themselves, The Renegades. I'm hoping that it's a group of resistance against Kronos, and they could have good resources, or junks that I can use for as weapons. Category:The Renegades Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page